Bonnie the brave bunny
by Mailycat
Summary: "Bonnie you will never have a chance on Freddy" well thats what Chica said. But can Bonnie show everyone that he can be good enough for Freddy or not? maybe not alone but with a little help from the RED team. But will Bonnie survive in teufort? and will he be able to come back to the pizzeria or will he be stuck there forever? well let's see!
1. Chapter 1

_hello everyone this is my first fanfiction. and before you say anything. Bonnie do not have a specific gender so you can decide what you prefere!_

_and im sorry if it short but english isn't my mother tounge so it take some more time to me when i write._

It was around 8 am at "Freddy fazbear's pizzeria". The restaurant was old and unpopular. But there was still a few kids that came to the forgotten place

The restaurant hadn't open yet. And the animatronics still had plenty of time to get ready for work.

Foxy. The red pirate fox was in the kitchen aria to take a small "morning snack". The robot couldn't actually eat anything. He were mostly built up of metal and electric wires. That means that to much food could probably kill him. But he just liked the feeling of eating snacks, just like humans. Foxy's biggest dream would be to sail on the open seas. But as much as a single glass of water could end Foxys short, metal life. So the sea isn't a good place for an Animatronic like him. That's why he would like to be a human, So he could live his dream. But he knew that metal and flesh was far from the same thing.

Freddy, the brown bear with top hat was the main attraction in the restaurant. He was in currently backstage to search after his microphone. It had been gone for the last hours. He could really need to find that old thing before the kids came. After all he was the main attraction. Everyone would probaly look at him and think he was stupid or something.

Chica the yellow chicken with a bib that says "let's eat!" and Bonnie the purple bunny was the one with a big red bow tie, they where in the middle of work, they had to get up everything on stage before the pizzeria opened.

"Chica…?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah. What's happening?" Chica replied.

"Well... correct me if Im wrong but… isn't you and foxy in some kind of relationship?"

"Um, yeah! why asking?"

"Well… its … its because I want to know how you first asked foxy out. Because I would like to know how I could possibly ask Fre.."

"Wait WHAT?! Do you have a crush on Freddy?! He is OUR BOSS you can't possibly believe that theres a chance between you two. He only accepts someone that have the same status as him, someone with courage... not someone like you. You don't even have a small chance with golden Freddy, and he is basicly dead!"

"what?! No! I am brave! I'm sure he would say yes if I asked him out!"

"Bonnie, face it you are that animatronic whit either the status OR the courage. Remember that time when one of the kids scared you, he don't have a forehead anymore!"

"He jumped right at my face! It wasn't my fault at all, okay?!"

"Bonnie…"

" OKAY! It maybe was a bit of my fault…but I will show you Chica. I will show you that I am just as good as the rest of us, Mabye even FREDDY FAZBEAR!"

"good luck with that" Chica smiled. She stood up, and walked away.

"Ohhh I will, I sure will!" Bonnie cried after her.

Bonnie walked angrily away. "ohhh I will show her." Bonnie said when he slammed the door to the "spare parts room" behind him. (Its where he goes when he's is upset or sad.)

"oh god Bonnie, why did you say those things. she's right, I don't have a chance with Freddy. You must be the dumbest bunny in the world…"

Bonnie looked out in the window. The sky looked a bit different… a bit weirder than earlier this moring. It normally more of a blue colour but now… Its green? "What the? no… you know what, it's probably nothing. Because Bonnie, you are only a whortless, stupid little bunny. You don't know anything."

"Oh, little sky can you show me how to be strong for once? Because I don't have a clue… please help!"

"Dammit Bonnie, now you're just stupid. The sky can't help you. It the sky! The sky have never helped anyone why would it ever help you?!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in another universe:<p>

Merasmus is resting in one of the tents at his crappy little carnival. "this idea worked better in my head, Especially now when halloween is over." He taugth to himself.

He looked down in the samll crystal ball placed in the corner of the room. "Ooh! Looks like someone is asking the powerfull Merasmus for help! What, what is that?! Anyone, no, no, ANYTHING can ask the great Merasmus for help, And what I get is a purple robot rabbit?! Well, I assume that no other wizard EVER get things like this! I am the only one migthy enough to do it."

Merasmus was satisfied whit the mission.

"Oh I know how to solve this. Lets make this interesting.! I'm going to send that… thing to soldier and his red friends!.HAHahaha they are probably going to make hats of it. That is something I cant miss.


	2. chapter 2

"Huh,What is happening?" Bonnie said with a confused tone in his voice.

A green light began to swirl around him. "This cant be normal… Why is this happening!?" he though, as he feelt more and more panic.

Bonnie could feel how he slowly lost his consciousness. "Uhhh… CHICA! Are you there!" But no one answerd. "FOXY.? FREDDY somebody?" at this rate he had trouble to even stand up. And to actully see anything.

I didn't take long until he almost couldn't talk anymore. "CHica.." was the last thing he could cry before his battery died.

Chica stood only a few meters away from the current event. She were still busy putting up all the things before the show stared.

She could hear bonnie shout her name.

" So? you finally understand that I was right, and you wrong ,huh"? Chica said confidently as she opened the door to the "spare part room". By her surprise it were no one in there. Only a small, green dust cloud.

Chica were confused at first but figured out that Bonnie are probably just trying to play a little joke by hiding somewhere. "oh stupid little Bonnie. I sure hope you know that you need to come out from your hiding spot Before the show starts!"

What Chica didn't know was that it would not be that easy to come back to the pizzeria. Nope! Nothing like that at all.

In another universe... again:

It was around 9 am in teufort.

Scout was bored. He was already done eating breakfast long before any of the other guys, (Some of them was actully still asleep).The boy have always been sort of an "early bird".when scout was a kid, His mom had to put him back in bed many times every nigth due to his bad little "lets drink 10 cans of soda before bed" habit.

Scout was a young man from Boston. He wears a red t-shirt with short sleeves, every day of the week. But not because he loved it, its because it was his uniform. The coulor was the only thing that seperated him from his counterpart on the oppesite team. (because for some reason, everyone looked exactly the same.)

Anyways, Scout was the fastest man on his team. Maybe even the fastest on the whole battlefield. But there was still one thing bessides the speed that helped Scout out, his confidence. He was sure that he could beat anyone of the blu's, anytime on the day. (This is very incorrect by the way…)

There wasn't really a lot to do at the base. They had a T.V but no one was allowed to watch it before dinner time (due to soldier and few broken screens… Long story). And they also had a gym. But scout wasn't in the mood to exercise at the moment.

Sometimes he regret that he took this job. But what won't you do for the free food?

He were just about to go back into the base when he heard a loud "CRASH!".

"what the heck was that?" he taugth to himself.

The mercenary began to move closer to where the loud noise came from. He thought it would be something like a pile of scrap metal that had collapsed or something in that direction. But he could never have expect what he actually saw in front of him.

Thecnology like this isn't suppose to appear out of thin air!

A "purple robot bunny" was right in front of his feet. It had a red bow tie and from what scout could determine, it was out of order.

He thought that the best thing to do was to tell engineer about this. Engineer was good with technology. maybe because his job was to build robots all day long.

Scout ran inside the building and straight into the kitchen

Engineer was eating breakfast at the moment. "Engi, I think it like, something behind the base, and it ain't a dead body this time. For real! You need to check it out!"

"Scout I am tierd of lisening to your darn chatter all the time. Go and play a joke on someone else".

"It's a robot" Scout said."it some kind of animal, bunny, robot, thing…"

"…*sigh* Im on ma way, but let me finish breakfast first"

About 10 minutes later, Engineer arrived at the place where Scout had found Bonnie.

"Well that some complicated work you got here son. Were'd it come from?

"I don't know! It just apeard from nowhere! I swear... Can we make hats out of it?"

"No Scout, we aren't gonna make hats of it. I'm gonna fix that thing!"

About the same time in the first universe:

"Chica where is Bonnie?" Freddy asked. "I can't find him anywhere and the pizzeria open soon"

"I don't know, he was in the spare-part-room I when checked on him last time"

"Why was he in there? Is he broken?"

"Umm no… I think he got upset and hide somewhere.."

"What, why?

"Uhmm.. so, shouldn't we look for Bonnie then" Chica exlaimed with a nervous look on her face . "you know, Before the show starts? I mean the sooner the better..?"

"You have a point.. I'll go look for him."

Freddy went to the "spare part room".

"Pewh… that was a close call…"

"What was a close call lad?!"

"FOXY! Don't scare me like that!"

"Im sorry Chica didn't mean to scare ye.."

"oh, it´s okay.."

"So? what did ye and freddy talk about?"

"oh, em… nothing really! Just that.. like freddy and.. I and like … we where just discussing pizza topinings, yeah!

"Chica, what where ye REALLY talking about?"

"sigh.. well.. I can have made Bonnie angry because I said he would never have a chance with Freddy"

"what? Why did ye say that?"

"I don't know… I feel quite bad now. And I will say sorry when we actully find him. come on and help us search.

Back in teufort:

"Mhp mhphp? (where is Engie?)"Pyro asked Scout.

"He's in his workshop. We found some kind of robot this morning. It looks like really Advanced and stuff, you should check it out, Its pretty cool" Scout replied.

"Mmhps mhp mhp mhps? (sure, but wait? Is it dangerous?)"

"Pyro, we kill people everyday, anyone of us are far more dangerous than that thing could EVER be."


End file.
